Dark-A doctor who fanfiction
by JeenaTheCreator
Summary: The Doctor and Clara arrive on a mysterious green planet full of mystery. The monster that lirks within hides may secrets. The blue crack grows ever larger and it is all down to the Doctor and Clara to save the new solar system. But will the Doctors feelings get the btter of him? and will Clara admit the fear she's been hiding? Find outinside!


**Dark**

**Opening.**

She ran through the forest. Her heart racing her mind whizzing round. Her feet barely touched the hard mossy ground as she ran through the forest. She stopped. Dead end. She turned around. It was there. She was panting heavy. Face drenched in sweat. It was there.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I..I..I'll do anything!" she begged for her life. Her knees gave way. She fell to the floor with a thud. Tears streaming down her face. She held her hands close to her chest. She breathed heavy. She closed her eyes tight. Trying not to focus on the creature standing before here. Her face shined with sweat and tears.

"I would save you…But it's my job!" A deep dark voice replied. The crying stopped. Silent darkness engulfed the forest. The monster walked away. Head low. Back into the darkness.

**Beginning**

The Tardis gave a low whir. A sign new territory was near. But how was it new? The Doctor had been to every galaxy past, present and future. Something was wrong.

"So, Doctor where are we?" Asked Clara leaning on the railings.

"That's the thing…I don't know…I have absolutely no idea where we are!" Replied the Doctor. He checked the computer screen, over and over again. Still he didn't know where the Tardis had taken them. A deep green planet lay before them. I had a bright blue crack running straight through it. A river? Or a crack in time and space?

"What's that?" Asked Clara staring at the screen.

"It's a planet of some sort but what the blue crack is I don't know. We'll have to take a closer look" He replied giving a light smile as he says it. He yanked at a leaver. The Tardis gave a large shudder. He flicked all sorts of switches as the Tardis fell to the unknown planet of green. It gave a large jolt. Landed. He lept towards the door, Clara following in his footsteps. He pulled open the blue doors. They had landed in the middle of a forest. Birds flew above. Deer drinking from a nearby stream. The Doctor and Clara stepped out. The doors closed shut. Light from the solar systems sun shone down through the tree canopy. "What is this place?" Exclaimed Clara looking around.

"A woodland of course! But what's in it?" The Doctor replied. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area around. He only took a few

Steps forward before he stopped. His face went white. He turned around to face Clara.

"Something bad…Something very bad!" He spoke glancing left and right. He shoved his screw driver back into his jacket and advanced forward. Clara followed after him.

"So what exactly is here Doctor? Is it just a big forest?" She asked catching up to the time lord. He paused for a moment.

"Acording to the Tardis scan system and the screwdriver this isn't any old wood land. It's not just full of cute fluffy bunnies there is a monster out there. And it's coming for us both.!"

He answered in his stern voice. He continued to walk forward. Clara by his side.

The forest was full of wild life from rabbits to fox's. It was teaming with life. They approached a yellow warning sign. It was battered and rusty you could barely read the writing on it. It read: _BEWARE D_ N_T STAY OU_ AT NI_GHT..._ The rest was un-readable.

"I guess that says why?" Spoke Clara. A high pitched screaming sound pierced the calm woodland. The sound of loud footsteps echoed around them. The screams echoed around.

"What was that!" Screamed Clara. The screams got louder and louder and the feet closer.

"The screams! It gets dark fast here! We need to go! RUN!" The Doctor grabbed Clara by the wrist and they both ran! The forest was teaming with fear. The footsteps came closer and closer by the second and the screams louder and louder. The tree branches brushed against the Doctor and Clara's face. A small, dark wooden hut lay ahead of them. They ran straight for it. The hut was small, battered and the only form a shelter form miles. It what their only hope. The Doctor lept up the wooden stairs and pushed the wooden door open. Unlocked already. They crept into the empty hut. The door slammed shut, Clara fell to the floor and heaved for air. The hut was empty apart from four candles freshly placed in a sapphire blue holder. The Doctor pulled out his screw driver and lit the candles. He sat down next to Clara.

"You okay?" He asked placing his hand on her back. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, apart from being chased by a savage monster, never better!" She replied putting her hand to her mouth. She was shaking like a leaf on fire. The floor began to shake. The Doctor lept to his feet he stared out one of the barred up windows. He saw a young girl standing outside the hut. Her clothes were all batter and worn. She had tears down her face and blood on her hands. Her hair was a natural pink and was stained with mud, blood and tears. She approached the house. The Doctor watched as she walked up the steps towards the hut. She knocked on the door. 3 times. The Doctor hesitated to whether he should let this strange girl into the hut. Clara stood up and walked to the other side of the hut. She held her hands close to her chest.

"Who is she?" Asked Clara with a timid feel to her voice.

"I don't know that's the problem, Should I let her in?" Replied the doctor, stroking the door.

"Please! Let me in! It's here it's after me! Please!" Screemed the girl banging on the door.

"Who are you!" Replied the Doctor stepping away from the door. She began to cry.

"M...my names Page, I..I live in the castle, well used to…Please let me in!" She banged he hands on the door her crying was ghostly. She sat by the door wept her heart out.

"Okay, I'll let you in, just stay calm!" The Doctor began to open the wooden. The girl turned her head and gave a small smile. She stood up and slipped through the door.

"What is this monster?" Asked Clara walking towards the strange girl. Page stopped and stared at the Doctor and Clara. She smiled then nodded. She sat down next to the candles.

The light revealed things they couldn't see in the natural light. She has a deep gash along the side of her face, scratches along her arms and a gash in her leg. She continued to watch the Doctor and Clara as they walked around the hut.

"Is she gonna stay long?" Whispered Clara.

"I don't know, but! Morning has arrived!" Replied the Doctor. Clara gave a small smile, she turned to face Page she lay on the floor. Fast asleep.

The Doctor flung open the hut doors. It came off its hinges.

"Oops…" He stepped outside and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Clara Picked up the un-hinged door and placed it in the doorway. She trotted over to the Doctor.

"Whatever this monster is it will be lurking in the shadows! Stay out of the dark, Clara."

The Doctor began to wander through the eerie woodland scanning every last tree that went by. Clara Chased after him. They both strolled through the woodland looking for something that could signify the whereabouts of the monster. They stopped. Ahead of them was the bright, blue crack.

"I think we found our crack in time." The doctor turned to face Clara. He smiled and held out his hand. She smiled back and grabbed his hand.

"Geronimo!" They ran into the blue crack. A white flash overtook the forest.

The Doctor awoke with a low groan and grunt. He wobbled to his feet and looked around him. The walls were a bright blue, the floor was made entirely of glass, you could see through the entire planet. There was a small desk with various metal tools on it. A cupboard witch probably contained medication and a surgical desk. But whay this room was for he did not know. He looked for Clara, she lay next to him sleeping peacefully on the floor.

"Clara! Get up, I need you!" The Doctor shook Clara gently to wake her up. She slowly opend her eye lids and looked around. She righted herself and managed to get up.

"What is this place?" She asked spinning around like a little child.

"Some sort of surgery room inside the blue crack. But what for?" He twirled around aimlessly looking for an exit. There was none. A blue panel slid open. Standing before them was a six legged, 2 armed, human bodied monster. It walked towards pushing them into a corner. I looked them over. I gave a sneer then turned on its heels and went to open the cupboard. It pulled out a small needle. He turned around to face the Doctor and Clara.

"So puny humans what brings you to my domain?" Questioned the creature.

"Well actually he's not human he's a time lord…" Clara's voice trailed off as the monster attention turned to the Doctor. The Doctor gave a small smile.

"So…you live on the planet alone, cause chaos and humans who disobey the main rule. Stay indoors at night and them turn them into…monsters? Any way who are you? More or less what are you?" Questioned the Doctor looking the monster down.

"I am the last of my kind…The last of the Humcentipeia. My species was wiped out I a huge forest fire. I have nothing but hatred in my heart!" Replied the Humcentipeia.

"Do you have a name?" Questioned Clara as she squeezed out the corner.

The monster stared as her blackly as if it have had suffered memory loss.

"My name is Galectia, I am the keeper of Death Hill, you are to be the latest addition!"

He raised his hand high above his head ready to deal a deathly blow to Clara and the Doctor. The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand. He whispered in her ear.

"When I say go, hit that blue button behind us, got that!" She nodded with agreement. Galectia lowered his first in one swift movement heading straight towards the Doctor.

"Go!" Clara turned around and punched the blue button with her fist. It sends an electric green beam directly into the monsters body. It electrifies all his organs and turns him to dust. He drops a black rectangular key on the floor. The key to the exit. The Doctor bends down and picks up a pile of the ash. He lets it fall through his fingers. He reached to grab the key and he fondled it in his hand. Clara searched the walls for a rectangular shaped hole in the wall. It was placed next to the medication cupboard. Easy escape? The Doctor placed the key in the hole and the panel slides open. They step through and are teleported back to the woodland.

Page is standing over there sleeping bodies awaiting an explanation to where they were for the past 2 hours. Clara opend her eye lids and saw page standing over her arms folded frown on face. She gave an innocent smile and rubbed her head with her hands. The Doctor, as always, lept to his feet and demanded to know if there was any change to the night cycle. "I've noticed that the blue walls have gone and the monster is no longer tormenting me!" Answered Page giving a jokers smile. The Doctor returned the smile and then turned to face Clara.

"Right, we'll be heading of now!" The Doctor gave Clara that get a move of smile and set of towards the Tardis. Clara was left standing with Page outside the battered hut.

"Is he always like that?" Exclaimed Page. She turned to face Clara and gave a small smile. "He's a good guys, some days he can be grumpy, others all happy go lucky." Replied Clara. "You're lucky to have a guy like that, I once met someone who I thought was right, went and left me for a waitress, all the time that happens." The smile on Pages face had disappeared. "Oh were not together or anything, he's just a friend. A good friend." Clara Replied. "Don't lie, I've seen the way he looks at you and you look at him! It's too obvious." Upon hearing this suggestion she gave a little giggle. Maybe Page was right. Maybe it is love. She said her fair wells to page and headed back to the Tardis. Whilst strolling back she pondered what had just been said. _"Maybe's she's right. " _she thought. She reached the Tardis and gave the blue shell a small stroke, then pushed open the wooden doors. The Doctor stood leaning over the console flicking switches and setting co-ordinates. He turned to face Clara. "You said farewell to Page yet Oswin?" He asked slowly walking towards her.

"Yeah, she said something's that are on my mind, nothing to interesting." The Doctor Stared at Clara for a minute or to. He smiled. Then turned away. Clara stepped down into the Console room and leaned against the main console. She watched as the Doctor danced around the console. She began to wonder whether she was in love or not.

"You okay?" Asked the Doctor. He had his concerned face on. She turned to face him. "I was just thinking about what Page said before we left. It's made me think about things." She replied. The Doctor gave her a rather stern stare then he returned to the Tardis console. "So…found out any info on Humcentipeia?" Clara gives an innocent smile and walks over to a nearby chair. The Doctor continues to prance around the Tardis console and remains silent. The only sound that can be heard is the low whir of the Tardis as it travels through space. The Doctor stops. He walks over to Clara and sits down next to her. He smiles a little. "I left the planet in a hurry for one simple reason. It bought back memories of past travels. The red roses and the blue ponds. Just made me wilt inside. I'm sorry Clara. I'm so sorry." Clara put her hand on his back. He turned to face her. A singular tear rolled down his cheek. "Doctor, what Page said. I can't tell you. But it made me realise…you are more than a friend." They both stopped and looked at each other. The room fell silent. The Doctor lowered his head slightly in a thinking manner. Clara watched eagerly awaiting a reply. _"What she just said…how do I reply when I feel the same?" _Thought the Doctor. He rubbed the back of his head. He smiled a little. He turned to face Clara. He grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly. Clara looked at him and smiled. He returned the smile back. "Clara…I..I know how you feel…and I…feel the…same" Clara sat there. In shock. She starred into his deep blue eyes for a moment thinking of a reply. The Doctor gave a reassuring smile. "I don't know any other way to say it Doctor!" Tears began to roll down Clara's cheeks. The Doctor wiped them away. The pair sat in complete science. Never before has it been more awkward. The Doctor placed his hands gently on Clara's shoulders. They once again stared into each other's eyes, awaiting the other's response. Instead just a dead silence filled. "I'm sorry if this has caused you any inconvenience." The sound of the Doctors voice pierced the dead quite silence.

"It's okay…it's a nice inconvenience. A very nice one" Replied Clara giving her sweetening smile as she says it. Clara stroked the side of the Doctors cheek. He watched as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Their eyes flickered around the Tardis console room. Trying to hide what they were thinking. It didn't work. They were inches apart from each other's faces. _"I often wonder what goes through his mind" _though Clara.

"Clara. Now what I am about I will most likely regret, so please feel free to slap me okay?" He closed his eyes for a spilt second. There was a long pause. He looked her in eyes. He leaned ,ever so slightly, closer to her. And kissed her. Clara's eye's closed tightly shut. He mind raced and so did her pulse. _"He must really care for me…But is it the way I care for him?" _Clara's thoughts were in a muddle. The Doctor pulled away from Clara, the glint that had disappeared from his eyes, the moment they stepped onto the green planet had once returned to his deep blue eyes. He stood up and walked back over to the console. The once more, fell quiet. She stood up. Her legs wobbled like jelly as she walked over to the Doctor. "Listen…you don't need to apologise for that just then…it was bound to happen soon." Clara rested her soft hand on his shoulder. He faced her and smiled. The Tardis gave a loud clunk. "We've landed!" The mood of the Doctor rapidly changed. He was dancing around flicking switches and pushing buttons. Clara was left speechless. _"He cheered up fast!" _She thought. "So Mr I'm all happy after I just snogged my companion in a dead silence. Where are we?" "Oi! That was bound to happen, any way Miss I'm too shy to talk about Page, We are on the next planet in this new system! The orange one! I love the colour orange don't you?" He had a large grin on his face. He urged Clara to come to the Tardis door. She swaggered over. "Come take a look, I promise it's completely safe!" She yanked open the door. Immediately a creature that had the resemblance of a T-Rex rammed it's head in the door way. The Doctor slammed it shut on his face.

"I might have lied about the safe bit…" He and Clara exchanged glances.

"Wasn't expecting that…mind you I wasn't expecting you to be a good kisser neither." She gave a mischievous grin. The Doctor returned the grin.

"After you!" The doors flung open and they lept out. The Tardis was left ,once more, silent.


End file.
